Fairest of them all: Tales of the evil queen
by KaamerinSharne98
Summary: Regina meets Emma for the first time and does everything in her power to drive Emma away but will Emma leave? One shots - SwanQueen (eventually, no hate)


**Fairest of them all:**

 **A tale of the evil queen**

"You have no idea what I am capable of!" screamed Regina, angrily. Emma's eyes darkened as she rose the chainsaw she wielded against Regina's apple tree once more, taking off another branch. "Try and run me out of town again, I'll be back for the rest" Emma replied venomously as she dropped the saw onto Regina's grass and walked past her without a second look.

* * * FLASHBACK * * *

Regina remembered that day like it was yesterday, her heart heavy and darkening. A year earlier her heart had been torn in two, her mother had ripped out and crushed the heart of her one true love, Daniel. He was the palace stable boy and Regina loved him with all she had but their future dreams had been shattered when Cora murdered him in cold blood Regina knew that her mother bared no guilt upon her actions and never would, no matter how many lives she would take. Her mother was ruthless, she hoped that she would not become as steely and emotionless as her mother. She knew Cora could do so much worse, she was merciless and felt nothing. She was the Queen of Hearts: An abuser, a torturer…a killer even, she was toying with people…using them as her marionettes, ripping out their hearts and controlling them. Regina just couldn't make sense of it- how one person could cause so much pain and not even flinch.

* * * END OF FLASHBACK * * *

There was a knock on Emma's hotel room door, wandering who it could be she stood up and sauntered over to answer it. To her surprise she was greeted by a gentleman she hadn't met yet which was difficult in the little town of Storybrooke where Emma was currently taking up residence.

"Emma Swan?" he asked

"Who's asking?" she replied cautiously,

"Sheriff Graham Humbert, ma'am" he tipped his hat in a greeting.

"This have to do with Regina?" Emma asked knowingly,

"Indeed it is, you seem to have hacked off our 'Madame Mayor' "he replied.

Emma got her red leather jacket and followed the muscular man down the corridor to the reception area where Ruby and her grandmother were arguing about Ruby's 'late night habits' and Ruby was leaning inattentively against the wall that followed up the stairs fiddling with a sheet of paper that was in her hand. She nodded towards the arguing pair and they looked shocked. Emma knew that Regina would do something like this and Emma knew exactly what she needed to do in order to get her own back.

Regina had been watching this play out the entire time through her magic mirror whom she named Sydney and an evil smiled played on her face, she knew this would mean the end of the woman. She left her study and began to walk triumphantly towards the kitchen when she heard an all too familiar rev of an engine, the chainsaw had started up and she was out of sorts. Regina ran upstairs to the window of the bedroom that looked over the backyard to see Emma wielding the chainsaw she had had earlier that day and was continuing her threat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina yelled from her back door with fury

"Coming back for the rest of your prize apple tree!" Emma yelled over the rev without looking up.

Regina's hands subconsciously began to ball into fists and her knuckles grew white, she marched with some speed and stormed towards Emma with an animalistic nature.

"Drop that thing now!" Regina screamed at the blonde in front of her.

"Never in a million years. You tried to chase me out again!" Emma yelled furiously, still without looking up.

"Who the hell told you that?" Regina said without grace.

"None of your business!" Emma said as she turned rapidly on her heel to face Regina.

"Who set the bail then?" Regina asked with fear in her eyes.

"You know exactly who. I know about your little game and I know who you are" Emma replied in a vague and demeaning manor. Regina looked puzzled and pretended she didn't have a clue

"I can tell liars from a mile away" Emma said with venom on her tongue "And you have no idea of what I'M capable of" Emma said finally as she walked away from Regina in a fit of anger. That's when it hit Regina…


End file.
